Disappearance I
This is the first chapter of the '''Disappearance arc' written by Fenix-Taichō, Feel free to comment on the talk page.'' Prologue It was the morning of July 12th, 300 hundred years prior and Captain Yue Nisshōkirite was sitting in his office, overlooking the Ninth Division. Lifting his head up from the piles of papers he looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. As he smirked there was a knock at the door and his sister and Lieutenant walked in. Handing him more case briefings he sighed and rubbed his eyes. As he studied case brief 220 from the Shark Bay recon team of the Abakushin'ō. He noticed that words on the page where changing and a message started to appear. As he noticed this, the words on the page starting to blur. Rubbing his eyes, his vision failed and everything turned black. ''Find the shadow broker... The Boy Who Fell through Time Thud.... Faint Ringing Yue awoke, after falling off his bed. His toes were cold, and he was disoriented. Wasn't he just in his office, and it was summer? Looking down he noticed he wasn't in the Soul Society at all, it was someone bedroom. Getting up he realized that it was a young man's room by the judge of it, confused he ran to the door only to be met by a familiar but impossible face; the face of Bella Nisshōkirite, his deceased sister. "Bella?" He asked as he staggered, hitting the door frame his silver hair dropping around his face hiding his shock. "Yes, what is it Yue?" She replied with a smile, as her pink hair perfectly surrounded her youthful face. "How are you here?" He asked as he scurried away from her, he knew she had died during his time as Captain, under his command, his greatest mistake. But looking him in the face with that same smile was his sister. "How am I here? You're strange, mom said get ready for school and eat something; I have to make sure you eat something too Tsukimegami, Tsuki Tsuki, breakfast time for Tsuki." She said as she picked up the cat from the chair and walked out chanting her little song. Peaking out his room, Yue saw two more sights that scared him further, Rosene and his mother Nanao..... he knew his mother was deceased, she died in his arms....but Rosene had been missing since the day their clan was murdered, how were they here? "Yue get ready for school, you'll be late for your first day at Koizumi Academy." Nanao said as she smiled at her son. "....School!?" He said as he looked confused, he was 700 years old, why was his mother saying get ready for school. Yue was confused, frozen in place until Rosene grabbed his ear, dragging him out the kitchen, and into his room. Tossing him on the floor she stared at him intently as if trying to convey a message to him, but it wasn't received as she walked out the room angry. "Mom, Yue is being weird!" she said as she picked up Tsukimegami. "....Tsukimegami........... Tsukimegami Gaitōyami!" He said as he ran out the room and grabbed his cat, taking her from his sister. Staring at her face he wondered what was going on, and tried to contact his Zanpakutō spirit. "Neutralize, Tsukimegami Gaitōyami...." He said to his cat to no avail. "Come on, Bankai! Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō?" He said loud enough that Bella came into the room. "Full release? You are weird and give me back Tsuki-chan!" She said as she took the cat only to be scratched on her hand. "Ow!" She cried as the cat jumped to Yue. "Bad cat!" Questions and Answers As he left out with his sisters it started to rain and he didn't care. Silently he calculated the odds of being in this life. "Rose vanished.....Bella died and so did mom, so how are they here?" As he walked in the rain he saw all the other kids having fun and he hated it, since he had no rational idea as to why he was in this strange place or how he had his family back, and a normal human life. As He walked up to Koizumi Academy, he sighed as it was starting to blend together, his recollection of the past and what was currently the timeline progression. He walked into the building and was instantly targeted by a young girl with long black hair. As he went to a locker, she made a beeline to him. "Why are you here loser?" She said with a hint of malice. "I don't know what you mean." He said to her as he opened the locker only to have it slammed shut, he had a few seconds to remove his hand before it shut. "I told you last year you are not welcome here, you and that other loser Atem, but since he's dead I'm telling you again leave town before I end you." She said as she walked away from him. Inside his mind he was ready to explode as she had said something strange. "Wait...Atem....as in Atem Asakura........ how was that possible, Atem was a persona created when I.........." He started to say as he noticed he was shaking. "One of my incarnations how?, why?, huh?" He asked himself as he fell to the floor. "And who was that girl, she felt like a Quincy." Category:To be Deleted